


A Feast For Kings

by InternationalMostlyNastyPeople



Category: Iron Man (Movies), SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Vic can suck a dic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9109738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InternationalMostlyNastyPeople/pseuds/InternationalMostlyNastyPeople
Summary: There's nothing 2 say





	

**Author's Note:**

> There's nothing 2 say

Tony slid his massive and hairy fingers into SpongeBob's rectangular shorts, then pulled down so the latch unlocked and revealed his smooth and soft yellow ass.  
"Mmm," the human licked his lips and pinched his bottom, earning a whimper from the sponge. SpongeBob looked back, his cheeks bright rose red and eyes staring at him, wanting more. Wanting him.  
"Oh, Tony," SpongeBob moaned and looked away, unable to take Iron Man's teasing any longer. Tony poked one of the many holes in his ass with a smirk.  
"Just like Swiss cheese," he said before lowering his head, readying to eat SpongeBob's ass, "And I'm going to cut it."


End file.
